The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle seats typically include a recliner mechanism that allows for selective adjustment of an angular position of a seatback relative to a seat bottom. Such seats typically include at least one recliner mechanism disposed at a base of the seatback to maintain torsional stiffness of the seatback when the seatback is in a locked position. Because each recliner mechanism maintains the seatback in the locked position, each recliner mechanism, if multiple mechanisms are employed, must be moved from a locked state into an unlocked state to permit movement of the seatback relative to the seat bottom. Because a single release mechanism is generally employed to release one or more recliner mechanisms, each recliner mechanism must be synchronized to lock and release simultaneously.